The Zoo
by ASIG
Summary: A Roxton and Malone adventure! (complete)


Malone and Roxton walked through the jungles of the Lost World on another bright and sunny day. All was calm and peaceful today, so far at least. Suddenly, Malone stopped.

"Do hear that noise?" Malone asked Roxton.

"Why yes," Lord John replied, "it sounds like… creaking."

"Well," said Malone, "then that could only mean…"

The ground beneath them gave way, and Malone and Roxton fell down into a room, a very large room. There were cages on each side, each very long and extending all the way to the ceiling. There was light in here coming from somewhere another than the hole in the ceiling the two explorers just created. 

"What is this place?" asked Malone looking around.

Roxton gazed around too, "I don't know, but look there. Different dinosaurs in each cage, like some sort of collection."

"Yeah," said Malone, seeing it too, "you have your Brontosaurs, 

Pterodactyls, Stegosaurs…"

"I wouldn't be surprised to see some Raptors or T-Rex's further down," commented Roxton.

"Look at this," said Malone, pointing at a series of cages to his left.

"Why," said Roxton, "those are Apemen."

"Some of them," confirmed Malone, "but those down there are just apes. Look at the pattern, they're Apemen in a series, carefully bread to keep an evolutionary chain going. Some of these specimens are even extinct from the plateau. This is incredible!"

"Fascinating," said Roxton, "you're beginning to sound like Challenger."

"Well," said Malone, "aren't you the least bit interested by this?"

"Right now," said Roxton, "I'm more concerned with finding a way out of here."

"Wait," said Malone, "you aren't just going to leave here are you?"

"That's my preference," said Roxton.

"But all these creatures," said Malone, "locked up against their will. We can't just let them stay here like this. Veronica wouldn't have it."

"Since when have you been so concerned about what Veronica thinks?" asked Roxton, Malone was a little embarrassed, "I say we just leave. There's nothing of value here, and whatever captured all of these is far more powerful than you or I."

'"Nothing of value,'" said Malone, "that sounds a lot like Marguerite talking to me. And since when have you cared so much about what she thinks?"

"Well…" said Roxton at a loss for words, "then maybe we should try to help these 'specimens."'

"Actually," said Malone, "I was thinking that maybe we should just leave. We could always come back with the others."

"Why not just free our friends now," said Roxton, "and hope we don't get eaten in the process. What an adventure, eh? Okay, let's just go."

"You've changed your mind again!" Malone exclaimed, "but you've just convinced me, we have to stay."

"Oh," said Roxton, "this is ridiculous."

"You're right it is," Malone agreed, "but we have to decide something."

"Well," Roxton thought, "it is safest that way. And like you said we can always come back."

"Okay," said Malone, "we'll do that then."

"Good," Roxton told him, "finally we agree on something. Now, which way should we go to find an exit?"

"I think that way!" Malone exclaimed, pointing behind them.

"Why that way?" Roxton asked calmly.

"Because that way doesn't look to inviting!"

Roxton looked up and stared ahead to see six pairs of red eyes. They were getting closer to Malone and himself and they were moving fast.

"What are they?" said Roxton, sparked with curiosity, he began to take aim with his rifle.

Malone pointed the butt of the rifle down, and said, "How about we don't stick around here to find out!?"

The two men ran for what seemed like a mile down the long hallway. Seeing dozens of unfamiliar species locked in the cages.

"Just think if Challenger were here?" asked Roxton.

"Then we'd be doomed for sure," Malone joked.

Finally the two approached the end of the long hall. Propped up against a wall was a wooden ladder, and up above was a small door. 

"Do you think that door's going to open for us?" asked Malone.

"I'd rather take my chances with that door than those monsters!" exclaimed Roxton, who started to climb the ladder.

"Hurry up," Malone told him, "those… 'Things' are getting closer."

"There, to the top," Roxton said, "now to just open this door… There! Got it! Come on Malone," Roxton was saying, now already out of the door and holding out a hand to help Malone up, "climb fast."

Malone began to climb the ladder. At this point, the creatures with the read eyes were right on top of him. Malone was very near the top, he reached for Roxton's hand, and suddenly the ladder gave out from under him. Roxton leaned as far as he could, and managed to snag Malone by the hand. Malone pulled his other hand up and tried to climb out, with Roxton's assistance. The red-eyed creatures were jumping trying to rip into Malone. When Malone looked down he saw a furry creature jumping and trying to desperately to grab him. In order to avoid getting bit, Malone had to lift his legs as far as he could. Eventually, the good Lord John Roxton was able to pull him up.

"Thanks," said Malone, both men were breathing heavy, "what were those things? Some kind of wolves."

"Have you ever seen wolves that stand on two legs," said Roxton, Malone gave him a look begging for more detail, for his journals no doubt, but Roxton just turned, began walking, and said, "let's get back to the treehouse."

Malone waited for a brief moment, then said, "Right," he jogged up to Roxton and the two of them walked to their home among the trees.

The End


End file.
